The present invention relates to FinFET structures and, more particularly, relates to a metal-insulator-metal capacitor fabrication process in a FinFET structure.
Semiconductor circuits typically include both active semiconductor devices, such as but not limited to transistors and diodes, as well as passive devices, such as but not limited to resistors and capacitors. As semiconductor technology has advanced over several decades, both the active semiconductor devices and the passive devices have conventionally been scaled to increasingly smaller dimensions to reduce costs.
Capacitors are one of the fundamental components in today's electronic devices and operate by storing a charge. For example, capacitors are often used in dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and other similar devices.
FinFET devices and FinFET structures are nonplanar devices and structures typically built on a semiconductor on insulator (SOI) substrate. The FinFET devices may comprise a vertical semiconductor fin, rather than a planar semiconductor surface, having a single or double gate wrapped around the fin. In an effort to provide for continued scaling of semiconductor structures to continuously smaller dimensions while maintaining or enhancing semiconductor device performance, the design and fabrication of semiconductor fin devices and semiconductor fin structures has evolved within the semiconductor fabrication art.